1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to human monitoring devices and, more specifically, to detecting when an individual is lying in a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) is a tragic disease in which a young child, with no apparent health issues, may perish suddenly and without warning. SIDS is the leading cause of death of infants between 1 and 12 months old, killing about 2,500 infants in the United States each year. One common cause of SIDS is asphyxiation by blankets and pillows on an infant's bed. Consequently, SIDS has been correlated with infants sleeping facedown, in a prone position, though the cause of SIDS remains poorly understood and subject to controversy.
To prevent SIDS, many doctors advise that infants sleep on their backs. However, while a caretaker may place an infant on its back, it is nearly impossible to guarantee that the infant will not rollover in its sleep. Therefore, to alleviate the potential for danger, a caretaker may place barriers, such as pillows, alongside the infant to make rolling over more difficult. This simple method is not always effective and is usually coupled with a caretaker frequently checking the infant's sleeping position, either in person or with a video baby-monitor. However, a caretaker cannot watch an infant at all times and tragic accidents do still occur.
To further alleviate danger related to SIDS, systems have been developed which monitor the position of an infant. These systems include devices worn by the infant which continuously transmit position data to a base station. The base station may analyze the position data and detect when the infant has rolled into a facedown position. Unfortunately, such continuously transmitting systems may be cost prohibitive for widespread use, and may not adequately warn a caretaker of a dangerous situation when the transmitting device is unable to contact the base station.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for reliably monitoring and determining when an infant is lying facedown and, consequently, alerting the infant's caretaker of the potentially dangerous situation.